


Collana di brillanti

by Zoo94



Category: Festival di Sanremo RPF, Music RPF
Genre: (più o meno), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Edo, Dom/sub Undertones, Hand Jobs, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Top Lauro
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 04:01:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26346781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoo94/pseuds/Zoo94
Summary: Quel cazzo di cravattino slacciato.Quella cazzo di camicia aperta.E quellacazzodi collana di brillanti.E tutto il resto, certo, ma gli era sembrato che la sua intera persona si potesse riassumere in quei tre dettagli, in qualche modo.
Relationships: Achille Lauro | Lauro De Marinis/Boss Doms | Edoardo Manozzi
Kudos: 23





	Collana di brillanti

Nella stanza è buio, fatta eccezione per le luci della città che entrano dall’ampia finestra.

E quella della luna, argentea. Sembra quasi sospesa nell’aria, sembra di poterla toccare.

Edo se ne sta a gambe incrociate sul letto sfatto, addosso i boxer e una maglietta. Ha il telefono in mano, ma ha già dimenticato quello che stava leggendo, lo schermodiventa scuro e poi si spegne del tutto. 

Chiude gli occhi. 

Ora sente solo il rumore dell’acqua che scorre nella stanza accanto e l’odore della camera. Inspira più a fondo. Per primo avverte l’odore del fumo, una lieve spirale si sta ancora alzando dal posacenere sul comodino.

Sorride.

Poi, sotto quello del fumo, sente l’odore di loro due, dei loro corpi. Inconfondibile. Il sorriso gli trema un po’ sulle labbra, deglutisce a vuoto.

Riapre gli occhi. Lo sguardo si posa su una scatola nera e lucida appoggiata sulla cassettiera. Si alza e con due passi arriva davanti al mobile, lascia il telefono e tiene le mani ferme sul bordo della scatola nera, prima di aprirla.

Quando solleva il coperchio la luce della luna fa splendere i brillanti sulla collana a fascia, sui due orecchini, sul bracciale e sull'anello. I gioielli sono disposti in ordine, ognuno al suo posto sul velluto nero. 

Deglutisce ancora una volta a vuoto.

Ovviamente l’aveva visto alla tv, sabato sera. Aveva lasciato gli altri in una stanza dello studio di registrazione con la scusa di una pausa ed era rimasto da solo davanti allo schermo, ipnotizzato.

Quel cazzo di cravattino slacciato. 

Quella cazzo di camicia aperta.

E quella _cazzo_ di collana di brillanti.

E tutto il resto, certo, ma gli era sembrato che la sua intera persona si potesse riassumere in quei tre dettagli, in qualche modo. 

Il cravattino: un accessorio maschile messo lì, sopra la camicia.

Ma bastava aprire solo un paio di bottoni di quella camicia - e l’aveva fatto direttamente Lauro, come a voler risparmiare la fatica a chi gli stava davanti - e si veniva abbagliati da quella collana. Così incredibilmente femminile. 

Aveva chiuso gli occhi anche quella sera davanti la tv, cercando di inspirare un odore che in quella stanza non c’era ma che riusciva comunque a sentire. 

E aveva deglutito a vuoto. Più volte.

Dopo, concentrarsi sul lavoro era stato un inferno. Era rimasto comunque fino a tardi, anche quando gli altri se ne erano andati via, cercando di non pensare a niente - la collana, la collana, la _collana -_ e fallendo miseramente.

Il colpo di grazia era arrivato fuori casa, mentre era ancora seduto in macchina. Aveva aperto Instagram per visualizzare l’ultima storia postata da Lauro, convinto di vedere altre foto della serata.

Invece no: loro due sul palco, insieme. Si era guardato mentre Lauro lo afferrava per la faccia e se lo tirava contro per baciarlo.

La testa gli era ricaduta sul sedile. Il verso che gli era uscito dalle labbra l’avrebbe fatto vergognare, se lì con lui ci fosse stato qualcuno. 

Aprire Whatsapp e scrivere due parole senza far cadere il telefono dalle mani era stato difficile.

_Quando torni?_

Non si accorge nemmeno che il rumore della doccia si è interrotto e, prima ancora che il braccio intorno al suo petto, sente il suo profumo avvolgerlo. Ora lo sente _davvero_ , non si deve accontentare di un ricordo.

Lungo la schiena gli scende un brivido, che Lauro fraintende.

\- Ehi. T’ho spaventato?

\- No…

Edo si gira e si zittisce. Lauro è vestito solo con un accappatoio nero. Ha i capelli bagnatibuttati all’indietro, una vaga traccia del trucco intorno agli occhi. 

\- … no. Però non t’avevo sentito arrivare.

Lauro aveva avuto tempo per osservarlo, fermo immobile davanti ai gioielli nella scatola, i riflessi blu dei capelli che brillavano nel buio della stanza.

\- No? A che stavi pensando?

Si avvicina a lui e gli lascia un bacio leggero vicino all’angolo della bocca. Gli occhi restano agganciati per alcuni istanti, poi Edo abbassa i suoi sui gioielli nella scatola. Lauro segue il suo sguardo.

\- Ti piacciono?

Edo solleva le sopracciglia e l’unica risposta che riesce a formulare è

\- Eh, Là. Cazzo si.

Ridono, sembrano due ragazzini imbarazzati. Lauro gli appoggia la testa sulla spalla, la faccia nascosa contro il suo collo. Edo sente che anche lui sta inspirando il suo odore, come se ne volesse fare scorta. Lo sente mentre gli strofina le labbra sulla pelle.

Da quando Lauro gli ha aperto la porta di casa quella sera, si sono a malapena staccati per mangiare qualcosa e Lauro era riuscito ad infilarsi sotto la doccia senza Edo solamente perché lui si era addormentato per qualche istante. Per il resto del tempo non avevano fatto altro che stringersi e toccarsi, e ad Edo non sembrava mai di averlo abbastanza vicino, nemmeno quando tra di loro non c’era più un solo millimetro di spazio libero, nemmeno quando finalmente si era trovato di nuovo _dentro_ di lui, i loro corpi incastrati alla perfezione l’uno sull’altro.

Edo lo accarezza sulla schiena e si schiarisce la voce.

\- Là?

\- Si?

\- Li metteresti? Per me? 

Lauro scosta la faccia del suo collo e osserva dal basso le linee nette del suo viso prima di alzarsi. 

\- Vuoi che li rimetta su?

Edo sta facendo scorrere un polpastrello sulla collana, lo sguardo ancora un po’ ipnotizzato dallo splendere dei brillanti.

\- Si…

Lauro gli prende la mano fra le sue e se la porta alle labbra.

\- Mettimeli tu.

Edo sospira ed è l’unico rumore che si sente nella stanza. 

Si guardano negli occhi per alcuni istanti, fino a quando Edo non prende il primo orecchino. Fa inclinare leggermente la faccia di Lauro con un dito, stacca la chiusura e glielo infila nel lobo. Un debole scatto e capisce di aver rimesso bene la chiusura. Ripete l’operazione con l’altro orecchino e intanto Lauro sta perfettamente immobile, si limita a seguire i movimenti di Edo con lo sguardo. Si sposta solo quando Edo gli dice di girarsi per mettergli la collana. Per farlo gli scosta un po’ il colletto dell’accappatoio e scopre il segno dei suoi denti alla base del collo di Lauro. Appena la collana è sistemata al suo posto gli bacia quel segno, gli fa sentire di nuovo i denti sulla pelle.

Lauro inarca immediatamente il collo all’indietro e lascia uscire una risata bassa dalla gola, che finisce in un mugolio soddisfatto quando Edo gli torna di fronte.

Si lascia prendere la mano destra e il bracciale scorre rapido sopra la faccia della tigre tatuata, fino ad arrivare al suo polso. 

Manca solo l’anello.

Lauro torna ad essere immobile mentre guarda Edo prenderlo dal velluto nero e rigirarselo fra le dita. I suoi muscoli si irrigidiscono quando glielo sistema sull’anulare.

Gli occhi di entrambi sono fissi sull’anello, la mano di Lauro tra quelle di Edo. Restano in silenzio.

Poi, quando sta diventando troppo, davvero troppo da sopportare, Lauro si schiarisce la gola e gli chiede

\- Beh? Com’è che sto? 

Si atteggia un po’, ha raddrizzato la schiena e girato la faccia di lato per far brillare collana e orecchino. Edo sorride.

\- Eh, Là. _Cazzo._

Ridono ancora insieme, con le fronti appoggiate l’una all’altra. È Lauro che ricomincia a baciarlo, che lo prende per i fianchi e lo attira a sé, con le mani che si infilano sotto la sua maglietta e iniziano a sollevargliela.

\- Tu però adesso te levi questa…

Edo resta solo con i boxer neri che risaltano sulla carnagione chiara. Afferra la cintura dell’accappatoio di Lauro e lo tira con lui mentre indietreggia verso il letto. Quando sente il bordo del materasso dietro le gambe si siede e gliela slaccia. 

Si strofina contro la pelle calda della sua pancia, la bacia, la sente ancora un po’ umida dalla doccia e inspira a pieni polmoni il profumo di Lauro.

Si scosta e lo osserva. Ha ancora addosso l’accappatoio, ma adesso è aperto e lui è libero di ammirarlo. Risale con lo sguardo fino alla collana e poi oltre, fino ad incontrare i suoi occhi. 

Lauro lo accarezza, segue con il pollice il bordo della guancia e quando Edo lo prende in bocca chiude gli occhi e lascia uscire un sospiro affilato. Li riapre subito dopo, sposta la mano sulla testa di Edo e l’anello brilla tra i suoi capelli blu. Stinge leggermente le ciocche ma per ora non gli impone nessun ritmo. 

\- Amore mì...

Intanto le mani di Edo gli scorrono sulle cosce fino alla schiena, gli affonda le unghie nei fianchi. La mattina dopo quei segni faranno compagnia alle tracce dei suoi denti sparse sul busto di Lauro.

Lauro stringe un po’ di più le ciocche di capelli, gli fa capire di rallentare il ritmo ed è lui a che muove per un paio di volte il bacino verso la faccia di Edo prima di sfilarsi dalla sua bocca. 

Edo si appoggia con le mani all’indietro sul materasso, la lingua che passa lenta sulle sue labbra lucide. 

Lauro lascia cadere l’accappatoio ai suoi piedi. Sale con un ginocchio sul materasso e inizia a spingere l’altro all’indietro. Gli sfila i boxer e c’è un breve attimo in cui Edo resta nudo, steso sui gomiti a guardare Lauro davanti a lui, i capelli ancora bagnati buttati all’indietro, la pelle coperta solo dai tatuaggi e dai gioielli, e il fascio di luce della luna che colpisce in pieno la collana.

In quello stesso attimo, da parte sua Lauro non riesce a pensare ad altro se non ad Edo steso sul letto, i capelli spettinati dalla sua stretta e il petto che si alza e abbassa lentamente. Può ancora sentire il peso del corpo di Edo contro la sua schiena.

Poi Edo gli mette una mano dietro al collo e lo attira a cavalcioni su di sé. I baci che si scambiano passano rapidamente dalla delicatezza a qualcosa che assomiglia di più alla fame o alla sete. 

Lauro muove il bacino contro quello di Edo e quando si sfiorano tra loro riversa nella bocca dell’altro un verso basso e roco.

Muove la mano alla cieca in direzione del comodino alla ricerca del tubetto di lubrificante. Lo afferra e cerca di staccarsi da Edo, ma lui lo trattiene con entrambe le mani sul collo, lo richiama con mugolii di protesta.

\- Edoà…

Lauro deve staccargli a forza una mano dal suo collo e premergliela sul materasso sopra la testa. Ride mentre si china verso il suo orecchio.

\- … Edoà, e dattela ‘na calmata.

Per tutta risposta adesso è Edo che alza il bacino e cerca di strofinarsi contro Lauro, un sorrisino che gli incurva le labbra.

\- No. 

Lauro gli morde piano il lobo.

\- No?

Si rialza e deve subito bloccare più saldamente le braccia di Edo, che sta già cercando di farlo tornare su di lui. Gliele tiene ferme sul petto con una mano.

\- Se non stai fermo te le lego.

Con il pollice dell’altra mano fa scattare il tappo del lubrificante. Edo non dice più niente, muove solo debolmente il bacino verso l’alto e Lauro lo sente sfiorarlo tra le gambe. Con un autocontrollo che non pensava di avere riesce ad ignorare la cosa. 

Lascia la presa sulle mani di Edo, che per il momento non sembra intenzionato a muoversi.

\- Bene. Bravo.

Gli fa allargare le gambe e si sistema meglio tra di esse. Si versa il lubrificante su due dita e lo guarda stringere le palpebre mentre le infila dentro di lui.

Con l’altra mano - quella con la tigre e l’anello - gli accarezza la faccia, gli infila il pollice fra le labbra.

\- Edo.

L’altro risponde succhiandogli il polpastrello. 

\- Guardami.

Apre gli occhi e restano con gli sguardi agganciati. 

\- Adesso te la dai ’na calmata?

Edo annuisce e Lauro sorride compiaciuto. Riprende ad accarezzarlo, scende con la mano sul suo petto e si lasciano sfuggire una risata quando si sofferma a giocare con il capezzolo. La risata di Edo soffoca presto in un verso strozzato appena Lauro affonda ancora di più le dita in lui.

Scende ancora sulla pancia, sul tatuaggio della croce e poi finalmente lo prende in mano. Edo la guarda muoversi lentamente, l’anello che manda bagliori ogni volta che sale e scende e fa ricadere la testa all’indietro con un gemito.

Sente solo le dita di Lauro dentro di lui e la mano di Lauro intorno a lui che. Si muove. Così. Dannatamente. Lenta.

Fino a quando non si ferma del tutto e lascia la presa.

Edo fa scattare in avanti la testa, pronto a protestare ma si blocca all’istante quando vede che ora Lauro sta toccando sé stesso con movimenti altrettanto lenti. E lo fissa ancora negli occhi. E affonda di più le dita dentro di lui. 

E la collana non smette di brillare intorno al suo collo.

Quella _cazzo_ di collana.

\- Là…

\- Mmmh?

\- Là, te prego, io…

\- Tu…?

\- Ti odio. Io vengo adesso se… se continui così.

Lauro fa la faccia stupita.

\- E non vuoi?

\- No! ‘F-‘fanculo, non così!

\- No?

Si china su di lui con sguardo complice.

\- E dimmi, come ti piacerebbe?

Edo fa un verso esasperato, le mani che afferrano l’altro per i fianchi.

\- Là, davvero… ti _prego,_ ti…

\- Ehi. Va bene.

Lauro sfila le dita e lo bacia sul collo, sulle labbra.

\- Va bene. Girati…

Appena fa per rialzarsi per lasciare spazio a Edo, lui lo blocca.

\- No, per favore, restiamo così. Voglio… voglio vederti.

Lauro gli sorride, si sistema meglio su di lui e sente le gambe di Edo avvolgergli i fianchi. Ha di nuovo la faccia nascosta contro il suo collo e glielo morde quando scivola dentro di lui. 

Resta così mentre si muove piano e gli mormora all’orecchio parole che Edo un po’ capisce, un po’ intuisce, un insieme di “bellissimo” e “amore mì”.

Poi Lauro si alza, si appoggia al materasso con una mano e l’altra - sempre quella con l’anello, - finisce sul collo di Edo, che lo guarda dal basso ansimare con le labbra socchiuse. Le sue spinte si fanno più profonde e violente. 

Edo si aggrappa alle sue spalle, lo sente irrigidirsi e venire dentro di lui, un verso roco che gli risale la gola. Si ferma solo per un istante prima di ricominciare a muovere il bacino e ad Edo servono ormai poche spinte. Passa il pollice sulla collana e viene anche lui, la testa abbandonata all’indietro sul cuscino.

Lauro sente il braccio cedergli e torna ad appoggiarsi sul petto di Edo, che lo abbraccia e gli accarezza i capelli, e lo stringe di più quando lo sente uscire da lui.

Per un po’ restano così, a riprendere fiato. Poi si distendono sui fianchi, uno di fronte all’altro. Lauro passa un dito sul petto di Edo.

\- Alla fine però mica m’hai detto come sto.

Ridono. Edo gli sposta una ciocca di capelli che era ricaduta sulla fronte.

\- Sei bellissimo.

Si solleva su un gomito e gli lascia un bacio all’ angolo della bocca.

\- Sei bellissima.

Sente un sorriso formarsi sulle labbra di Lauro.

**Author's Note:**

> Non so se qualcuno arriverà mai fino qui giù, ma nel caso: ciao a te! Grazie e spero di non averti annoiato in modo eccessivo.
> 
> Non ho molto da dire, se non che il look di Lauro ai SEAT Music Awards e i suoi post nostalgici su Instagram uniti alla mia insonnia e ai miei livelli di sottonaggine andati ormai oltre a qualsiasi limite di decenza (davvero, neanche i quindicenni, Dio mio) hanno portato a quanto sta sopra.  
> Inoltre non scrivevo nulla da un sacco di tempo ed è la prima volta in assoluto che scrivo qualcosa su Lauro ed Edo. Molto probabilmente la combinazione di queste due cose non ha portato ad un ottimo risultato (sicuramente qualche errore mi è sfuggito), spero solo non sia troppo disastroso.  
> 


End file.
